Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 3\dfrac{1}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{16}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 16}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{224}{25}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{24}{25}$